losinmadurosfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Copa Día del Niño 2013
La Copa Día del Niño 2013 fué un torneo Grand Slam disputado el Sábado 17 de Agosto de 2013 por la noche, en la sede de Ceci. El certamen comenzó la madrugada del Domingo 18, junto con el día del niño (y el cumple de Paul, feliz cumple Paul!). Se disputó en FIFA 13 para X-Box 360. Manni, como no podía ser de otra manera, se consagró campeón. Gusty fué finalista (y campeón de los mortales). La Previa (y el durante) Lo más lindo de los torneos quizás está en la previa, la juntada con amigos, las risas, discutir como íbamos a armar el torneo, que no fuese ni tan corto ni tan largo. Una picada deliciosa con Coca y cervecita, gestionada por Dieguito y Ceci. Música durante todo el torneo a cargo de DJ Dieguito. Torta alucinante con bizcochuelo de chocolate, una capa de dulce de leche, una de mousse de avellanas y crema bonobon. El formato del torneo Con 9 participantes, hacer una liga de todos contra todos hubiese implicado 9 fechas de cuatro partidos. 36 partidos era una locura. El formato de doble eliminación propuesto por Ferchu no convencía, y el partido de ida y vuelta propuesto por Manni tenía la desventaja de que jugar dos partidos ante el mismo rival, habiendo 9 participantes, era una picardía y más si te quedás afuera, y no jugás con nadie más. Fué entonces que a Ariel se le ocurrió una idea que todos aceptaron de buen grado: tres grupos de tres, donde clasifican los 8 mejores a cuartos de final. Para terminar de darle forma bizarra, Ferchu agregó el partido entre los dos peores para que nadie se quedara afuera en primera ronda. ¡Playoffs para todos! Se podria haber jugado un torneo normal con doble cede, si dieguito no se hubiese olvidado que tenia ahi su compu o hubiese aceptado la realidad de que no iba a hacer un carajo de tarea. Igual armar un formato tan bizarro y jugarlo fue divertido e inmaduramente adecuado para la situacion (dia del niño) asi que es perdonable. (para la proxima haganle acordar) El Sorteo Una vez decidido el formato (3 grupos de 3), venía un momento emocionante: el sorteo de los grupos, donde todos querían evitar a Manni. Sin embargo, en ese momento nadie se dió cuenta que tener a Manni en el grupo, y en vista de que pasaban todos a segunda ronda, era lo ideal para asegurarse de no enfrentar al todopoderoso en el primer partido de Playoffs. Quedaron dispuestos de la siguiente manera: Grupo A: Juanchi, Tom y Manni. Grupo B: Dieguito, Ferchu y Gusty. Grupo C: Mari, Gaby y Ariel. Todos pasarían a Cuartos de Final, excepto los 2 peores terceros, que deberían eliminarse entre sí en Octavos de Final. Los equipos elegidos En esto hizo mucho hincapié Dieguito, el hecho de que cada jugador elija un equipo y lo maneje durante todo el campeonato. Para Ferchu era un detalle menor, pero luego le dió la razón, pensando que quizás un equipo fijo daría buen material para hacer chistes en el artículo del torneo. Cada jugador podía elegir cualquier equipo que tuviese 3/5 estrellas de valoración total. Dieguito fué el único que eligió un equipo con una valoración 2.5/5 porque tiene aguante (?) Fase de Grupos Grupo A Grupo B Grupo C Desempates por Minijuegos Desempate por el 2do y 3er lugar del Grupo A Desempate por el 2do y 3er lugar del ranking de ganadores de grupo. Desempate por el 1er y 2do lugar del ranking de terceros. La cantidad de resultados 1-0 y 0-0 en grupos de pocos partidos y participantes, provocó que hubiese varias igualdades en puntos, diferencia de goles, y resultados entre sí. Tom y Juanchi empataron en el último lugar del Grupo A. Dieguito y Gaby empataron en el ranking de primeros con la misma cantidad de puntos, diferencia de goles y goles a favor. Ferchu y Mari empataron en el ranking de 3eros. Para desempatar, Manni propuso jugar unos minijuegos del FIFA 13. El minijuego el elegido consistía en hacer la mayor cantidad de puntos en un ejercicio de definición con pelota. Todos manejarían al Pipita Higuaín. Los primeros en jugar fueron Tom y Juanchi, que hicieron 9158 y 3600 puntos respectivamente, quedándose Tom con el 2do lugar del grupo A, y el tercer puesto en el ranking de 2dos; mientras que Juanchi quedaba tercero en el Grupo A, y tercero en el ranking de 3ros. Luego era el turno de Mari y Ferchu, para ver quién lideraría el ranking de 3ros y quien lo escoltaría. Desde el vamos, se sabía que el ganador de este minijuego, por quedar como mejor 3ro, jugaría contra el mejor 1ero, que de más está decir que era Manni. Ferchu trató de hacer la mayor cantidad de puntos, para tratar de evitarle a Mari lo que en los papeles sería una eliminación segura en Cuartos de Final. Logró 5245 que creía suficientes para ganar el duelo. Nada de eso. Mari se despachó con una cátedra de free style que remató con un gol de taco del pipita Higuain. 6075 puntos y a otra cosa. Mari clasificaba como la mejor tercera, y le tocaba jugar contra Manni. Por último, Dieguito y Gaby tenían que dirimir quien de los dos era el segundo mejor lider del grupo después de Manni. Quien ganara el duelo, evitaría cruzarse con Manni hasta la final. El que perdía, lo tendría que enfrentar en semis. Dieguito hizo 6876 y parecía suficiente, pero sobre el final, Gaby lo superó con 6957. Parejísimo el duelo. Dieguito a jugar con Tom, Gaby con Gusty. Se venían unos Cuartos de Final llenos de clásicos. Ranking de 1eros, 2dos y 3ros Play-Offs Ficha de los Partidos Fase de Grupos Octavos de Final Cuartos de Final Semifinales Final El Trofeo thumb|right|Trofeo de la Copa Día del Niño. Fué diseñado a las apuradas por Ferchu mientras escribía este artículo. Es un homenaje a la pelota Pulpo, presente en la niñez de casi todos los chicos argentinos. Las frases que dejó el torneo ''"Ahh... Demanda!" Ariel, dramatizando una situación en la que alguien comería comida en mal estado a propósito en un restaurante, para poder demandarlo, si es que sobrevive a la intoxicación. (Con una mano se agarra el corazón, con la otra levanta el índice, amenazante). "Llegué a la final avanzando a los penales, me sentí como Argentina en Italia '90." Gusty, saliendo de la sede del torneo "Este es el mejor torneo de la historia, todo es sencillamente perfecto. Si me muero y existe el cielo, quiero que sea una juntada eterna con amigos, mucha música, torta, gaseosa y carcajadas." Ferchu, con el torneo en ciernes. "Entonces no te quejes si empezas a jugar mal o perdés." Manni, retando a Ferchu con razón, despues de que éste estuviera fastidioso el torneo anterior por no encontrarle la vuelta al FIFA 13. "No puedo imaginar una mejor manera de festejar el día del Niño." Ferchu, reflexionando en soledad, escribiendo este artículo. "A esa llave le metieron tres candados"Gaby, opinando sobre la llave de playoffs donde estaba Manni. Tournament Review Por Ferchu El torneo propiamente dicho arrancó pasadas las 01:30 AM, cuando llegaban Juanchi y Mari, y el sorteo ya estaba concluyendo. Juanchi y Tom fueron los encargados de abrir el certamen, con un 0 a 0 al que no le faltaron emoción ni llegadas de ambos lados. Dieguito echaría mano de su paternidad ante Ferchu, para ganarle 1 a 0 y liderar el grupo, pese a que Ferchu contó con más llegadas. Gaby y Mari abrían el grupo C con un 0 a 0. Hace su debut el terror de los videojugadores, Manni, y despacha a Juanchi con un 2 a 0. Gusty y Dieguito empatan 0 a 0 y Dieguito aparece como candidato a ganar el grupo B. Ariel Palacio domina el partido ante Mari, pero recien logra el gol de la victoria a 18 minutos del sol final. Quedaba Ariel perfilado como candidato a llevarse el Grupo C, le alcanzaba un empate ante Gaby en la última fecha. Manni pregunta cuantos goles le tiene que hacer a Tom para mandarlo a desempatar con Juanchi en un Minijuego. Le dicen 2 a 0, y en un rato logra el resultado que buscaba. Ferchu y Gusty juegan casi sin arcos, Gus necesita ganar para liderar el grupo, Ferchu lo mismo, pero para no salir último. Un tiro al arco en todo el partido, y 0 a 0. Ni Gus lidera el grupo, ni Ferchu sale del fondo. Ariel dominaba el partido ante Gaby, con más posesión y llegadas, pero Gaby le tira un 100% de efectividad en su única llegada. Gana el partido, y también el grupo. Llegaban los minijuegos de definición para desempatar posiciones. Primero, Juanchi y Tom compiten por el 2do y 3er puesto del grupo A, quien perdiera, sería además el peor tercero, y arrancaría los Playoffs desde Octavos de Final (el resto desde Cuartos de Final). Gana Tom, que va a Jugar con Dieguito, y Juanchi espera rival, que íba a ser el segundo peor tercero, y ese lugar lo tenían que desempatar Ferchu y Mari. Ferchu arranca mal el minijuego, pero se recupera y hace un puntaje a priori interesante. Llega Mari y se manda un golazo con el Pipita Higuaín, gambeteando al arquero y definiendo de taco. Mari gana y queda como la mejor tercera, clasificando directamente a Cuartos de Final. Pero eso la manda a la llave de Manni. Ferchu, relegado, a los Octavos contra Juanchi. Gaby y Dieguito se disputan el lugar como segundo y tercero mejor ganadores de grupo. El juego lo gana Gaby, con suspenso, y logra esquivar la llave de Manni. Arrancan los Playoffs. Juanchi y Ferchu juegan un partido muy disputado, y parece que Juanchi lo tiene, en un rebote, con el arco solo, pero cabecea desviado. En la jugada siguiente, muy parecida, Ferchu acierta en un rebote y encuentra la clasificación, muy cerca del final. Ya nos metemos en Cuartos de Final. Arrancan Manni y Mari, con victoria del primero por 1 a 0, tras un error de Mari en un saque de arco. Dieguito y Tom protagonizan un clásico emocionante, sobre todo en los penales, donde Dieguito hace gala de su conocimiento del juego, y cancherea con su arquero, y la remata picando un penal como el Loco Abreu. Más clásicos en Cuartos de Final, con Gusty y Gaby. Gaby domina el partido y tiene varias llegadas, pero no encuentra el gol y van a penales. Allí, Gaby tira tres afuera y Gusty pasa a Semifinales. Ariel y Ferchu se disputan el último lugar en Semis. Pega primero Ariel, con un desborde por derecha y un centro rasante que Ferchu, queriendo despejar, manda adentro. Quedaba mucho tiempo pero, pese a la insistencia y a jugar su mejor partido en lo que íba del torneo, Ferchu no encuentra el empate, y Ariel llega a Semifinales. Manni y Dieguito frente a frente, por las Semifinales. A priori, de quien más se esperaba que le diera batalla a Manni era Dieguito, por ser quien más dominaba el juego, pero Manni encontró el gol muy temprano, y luego no pasó sobresaltos. De hecho, pudo aumentar la diferencia, ya que tuvo dos penales a su favor, ambos atajados por el arquero del Toronto FC. Ariel y Gusty, por un lugar en la final. Esta vez Gusty sí tiene llegadas y tiros al arco, pero no puede evitar su cuarto 0 a 0 en cuatro jugados. Penales, y una vez más, como Argentina en Italia 90, el arquero de Gusty le da el pasaje a la Final. La Final entre Manni y Gusty se definió temprano, a los 36' Manni ya ganaba 2 a 0, y se dedicó a hacer firuletes y canchereadas. Manni era un merecido Campeón, que finalizaba el torneo sin recibir goles; y Gusty, un dignísimo finalista, que además, se llevaba 1200 puntos para el Ranking RSE, y llegó a la final sin tener que meter un solo gol, en base a su solidez defensiva (hasta el partido con Manni, no había recibido un gol en todo el torneo). El uno por uno del Torneo Por Ferchu 30px Es un afano, suspendanló (?). El rey de los Videojuegos de Fútbol no defraudó. Apretó el acelerador cuando fué necesario, bajó unos cuantos cambios cuando los partidos estaban definidos, no hubo esta vez un Aserejé que se interpretara como haceleséis, como sufrió Nahue el otro día. Perfil bajo todo el campeonato, salvo alguna canchereada con la final ya definida, merecidísimo campeón. Dió una Clase Magistral de como jugar al FIFA 13. Quisiera ver a Diego para siempre / ''con el joystick por todá la eternidad... 30px Campeón de los Penales Mortales Cuando arrancaron las temporadas anuales, allá por 2008, Gusty tenía el problema de que dominaba los partidos, pero no podía hacer goles. Y esto pareció un revival de aquellos años. Cuatro 0 a 0 seguidos, en los que Gusty mostró una solidez defensiva a prueba de balas, aunque no logró anotar. A veces dominó el partido, otras veces vivió momentos de zozobra. En los penales, se hizo fuerte, y así, cortando clavos, llegó a la final, lo máximo a lo que podían aspirar los 8 jugadores que participaron de un torneo junto a Manni, y 1200 puntos para el Ranking, en el cual Gus sube del 7º al 2º puesto. notti magiche / ''inseguendo un goal / ''sotto il cielo / ''di un'estate italiana... 30px Destino Final Semifinal Sacando provecho de la localía, Dieguito ganó con autoridad ante Ferchu y terminó lider del Grupo B. En Cuartos de Final, clásico ante Tom, luego de algunas dudas, empezó el show de los penales, para hacer delirar al público y escribir una página gloriosa en la historia del derbi. En semis llegó el cuco Manni, y pareció como si hubiese llegado la hora de enfrentarse al destino que Dieguito quiso evitar desde un primer momento. Desde que quedó definida la llave de playoffs, Dieguito se convenció de que iría todo lo lejos que pudiera hasta cruzarse con Manni. Es la hora del destino / ''me metiste en un callejón / ''callejón sin salida... '' 30px '''A un pasito de la gloria' Si bien no pudo ganar el Grupo C, Ariel logró lo que buscó desde un principio, evitar la llave de Manni. Despues de vencer a Ferchu con algo de angustia, no pudo quebrar el arco de Gusty, y los penales lo dejaron afuera de la final contra Manni. Al final, logró evitar el partido que tanto temía. Mención de honor por proponer el formato del torneo que fué todo un éxito. Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door / ''Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door... 30px '''Un torneo que se terminó demasiado rápido' Pese a no ser un experimentado del FIFA 13, Gaby es de esos jugadores de quien siempre se puede esperar más, habida cuenta de sus performances en distintas plataformas. Para muestra basta un botón: el brillante triunfo ante Ariel y la victoria en el minijuego ante Dieguito, para ser el mejor de la fase de grupos, luego de Manni, claro está. Pero en Cuartos de Final, un Gaby que venía a paso firme se encontró con un Gusty que andaba lleno de dudas y a puro 0 a 0. Pero los clásicos son clásicos, y hay que jugarlos. Gaby buscó y buscó pero no encontró. Y en los penales, anduvo con la mira torcida. Fue un final demasiado abrupto para una campaña que se esperaba más larga. Nos quedamos con una sensación de "¿Ya está? ¿esto fué todo? No sentí nada!" I waited 'til I saw the sun / ''I don't know why I didn't come... 30px '''El Red Bull se quedó sin alas' No se le podía pedir mucho más a Tom en fase de grupos: derrota sin atenuantes ante Manni, y empate en 0 con Juanchi. La victoria en el minijuego fué el momento más feliz de Tom en el torneo. En Cuartos de Final, la tuvo que remar ante un Dieguito que conocía más el juego. Al mando del Red Bull de Nueva York, Tom logró tener mayor cantidad de llegadas y tiros al arco, pero no logró pasar del 0 a 0, como contra Juanchi, y los penales decretaron su salida del torneo. Quien te cortó las alas, mi angel? / ''quien te arranco los sueños hoy?... 30px '''Un castigo al lirismo' Con bastante experiencia en Videojuegos de Fútbol, pero nulos conocimientos del FIFA 13 y los controles manuales, la performance de Mari era una incógnita. Arrancó muy bien, llevándose un punto de su choque ante Gaby. Luego, estuvo muy cerca de empatar ante Ariel, pero cayó cerca del final. A la hora de definir el mejor lugar en el ranking de terceros se vió lo mejor de Mari. Golazo de taco con el Pipita Higuaín, previa maniobra para eludir al arquero, clasificación directa a Cuartos de Final, y a mandar a Ferchu al Repechaje. Lástima que soberbia demostración de técnica fué castigada con el peor cruce de los Cuartos de Final, nada menos que ante Manni. Allí, Mari se despidió con un dignísimo 0-1. Solo se jugaba por la camiseta / ''Como en el potrero Taquito y Gambeta... 30px '''El que las hace las paga' Después de una mediocre primera fase donde no logró hacer un gol y quedó último en el Grupo B, Ferchu tuvo que definir el primer y segundo lugar en el ranking de terceros en un minijuego ante Mari. No lo hizo tan mal Ferchu (tampoco bien, no le hubiese alcanzado para ganarle ni a Gaby ni a Dieguito), pero Mari le enseñó como se juega, y lo mandó al fondo de la llave de Playoffs, a los Octavos de Final, a lucharla contra el aguerrido Juanchi. Allí, Ferchu mereció perder, pero Juanchi lo perdonó y Ferchu se encontró su único gol de la noche y el pase a Cuartos de Final. Contra Ariel, pagó la suerte que debía, jugó mejor y mereció pasar, pero un gol en contra lo dejó afuera. Can't forget / ''you only get what you give ... 30px '''Poco premio para tanto esfuerzo' De entrada nomás, el campeonato arrancó torcido para Juanchi. Fué a parar a un grupo con los dos máximos campeones de la historia Inmadura: Manni y Tom. Después de un digno papel, donde solo perdió el segundo puesto ante Tom en un minijuego, a Juanchi le tocó ir a los Octavos de Final ante Ferchu. El riesgo de quedarse afuera en octavos era que se suman menos puntos para el ranking RSE, así que Juanchi salió con todo, dominó el partido, y estuvo a punto de ganarlo, pero cabeceó afuera con el arco solo, y en la jugada siguiente, Ferchu se lo ganó y lo dejó afuera, en cierto modo inmerecidamente. Nos quedamos con ganas de ver a Juanchi en los Cuartos de Final, el choque ante Ariel hubiese sido de lo más interesante. De todos modos, Juanchi se fué con la frente en alto. ''Yo me merezco mucho más / ''pero contigo me conformo... Puntos Ranking RSE Los puntos que reparte el torneo para el Ranking de Jugadores de Videojuegos de Fútbol. Categoría:Torneos Grand Slam Categoría:Temporada 2013 de Videojuegos de Fútbol